


The Blinding Lights of Forbidden Fires

by Anthologist_of_dreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Child Abuse, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthologist_of_dreams/pseuds/Anthologist_of_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they meet when they're teenagers: in college, obviously. Damn geniuses!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blinding Lights of Forbidden Fires

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is my first work in this fandom and I hope you'll like it! I also would like to apologize if you see any mistakes, English is not my first language and I'm still looking for a beta... if anyone's interested please let me know.
> 
> That's all I hope you enjoy it!

The sun had just started to descend when Bruce finally reached his destination: the parking lot of the M… university campus. He nervously parked his big old green truck between the two _really_ expensive looking cars and took a deep breath. This was it. He still couldn’t believe they had given him a full scholarship to the university of M… and hell even if it wasn’t his first choice it was a prestigious and very renown college and a _full scholarship_ was a dream come true for his empty pockets. He looked at the orange sky and smiled before getting out of the truck.

 

It had taken him most part of the day to drive there; Bruce supposed that meant he wouldn’t be going back to his aunt’s house much. His uncle surely would be happy though, he never really cared about him, but he’d mostly ignored him, which in Bruce’s opinion was much better than the alternative, and besides uncle Morris was never drunk. That made him pretty okay in Bruce’s book.

 

As he got out of the car his aunt’s worries washed over him, his heart started to beat a little faster. He was _years_ younger that most people here. Bruce took his duffle bag from the back of the truck as he walked anxiously to the entrance of a gigantic building with a big red sign that said _Admissions and Registration._ What if he didn’t make any friends? What if this was just a repeat of high school? He made sure that he had all his paperwork in his right hand just as his aunt had suggested. Bruce peered through the glass doors as he approached, there were a lot of people already inside the building, and he had never liked crowds.

 

He swallowed and opened the doors. He was greeted by chaos, people were screaming and laughing, there were balloons everywhere and bright welcome signs. Bruce looked around not really knowing where he was supposed to go. No one seemed to pay attention to him, just a scrawny sixteen year old that looked even younger just standing there by the doors. He suddenly felt so out of place, all these people were clearly so much older than him, and they all seemed to know one another, hugging and laughing. He was about to turn back and get out of the building and back to his truck when he heard a voice.

 

“What a bunch of noisy assholes, and to think I worked my ass off so I could graduate early for this.” A kid who had just walked up to him said bitterly. God, his voice hadn’t even finished changing thought Bruce looking at him.

 

“It does feel a bit like high school” Bruce replied looking at the kid. He _was_ a kid; he didn’t look older than fourteen, he was about a head shorter than Bruce, and was smiling, his hair all over the place, a black shirt with what Bruce thought was probably a band logo, and jeans. He looked even more out of place than Bruce did. His hand was extended as if waiting for a handshake. Bruce looked at him expectantly.

 

“The name’s Tony. I’m fifteen, and I am self proclaimed genius starting on engineering” He extended his hand even more, and Bruce thought _what the hell_ and took it.

 

“Bruce” He said solemnly “I’m sixteen and starting physics and biology.”

 

“Great” The kid smiled, he didn’t looked fifteen but then Bruce didn’t really looked sixteen either. “Have you heard of Doctor Anderson’s bioengineering research?” He asked and after Bruce nodded started talking rapidly about physics, mechanics and biology in a way Bruce had never heard before, his understanding and opinions were informed and intelligent. So Bruce couldn’t help but to intervene when Tony stopped to breath. And thus started one of the most amazing and interesting conversations Bruce had ever had.  

 

About 45 minutes later, and they hadn’t even moved from the doors, Tony asked: “Wanna get the hell out of here?”

 

“There’s nothing I would like more, believe me, but I have to register and get the keys to my dorm.” He admitted miserably as he looked at the huge line in front of the front desk “And it looks like it’s gonna take a while.” 

 

“Fuck that” Tony said. “I can’t stand these people any longer, you can do this tomorrow, I'm pretty sure there won't be a line.”

 

“And where am I supposed to sleep tonight then?”

 

“You can bunk with me.” Said the kid, _Tony,_ easily “I’m on a single dorm but there are two beds for some reason.” That was weird, the university of M… didn’t _do_ single dorms.  

 

“You don’t know me” Bruce reminded him.  

 

“Well I don’t really know anyone” Tony shrugged. “And you are the first person I’ve met that can keep up with me and have an intelligent conversation and I’ve been here for _hours._ ”

 

Bruce looked at the line once more, it was nighttime already and he was really tired, he also didn’t like crowds.

 

“Look, let’s just go for pizza” insisted Tony “My treat, then we can rent a movie and just go back to my dorm”

 

For the second time that day Bruce thought _what the hell_ and nodded, he was in college, he could go and have fun for once, and besides the classes didn’t start in another two days.

\--

 

And then Tony ended up being _the_ _Tony Stark,_ and Bruce felt a little stupid when he realized because he really should’ve made the connection sooner, it was so obvious. He’d read that the heir of Stark Industries would also be a freshman that year but Bruce had expected someone so different, older, probably really spoiled and surrounded by friends. Not _Tony_ , not someone younger than him, someone brilliant and funny and _friendly_.

 

They did go for the pizza, and it was amazing, they spent the whole time discussing their favorite theories. Tony had a little obsession with the idea of artificial intelligence but what he was proposing was way in the future in Bruce's perspective. The way Tony’s eyes glimmered with enthusiasm when Bruce said that (proving that he understood everything Tony had just said) told him that even with all his money Tony haven’t had someone to talk to about science before, just like him and was enjoying the conversation as much as he was.

 

“So Bruce Banner, I like you. Tell me about yourself, what's your story?” He asked when they were finished with their pizzas. And Bruce tensed immediately.

 

“What’s yours?” He countered. Tony laughed.

 

“You know mine, rich kid who also happens to be a genius, all ever wanted. The usual Nannies and then boarding school as soon as they could send me away. And now I’m here.” His smile wasn’t reaching his eyes anymore. “C’mon Bruce, I’m not asking for your darkest secrets! I just want to know a bit about you. Besides if you keep being all mysterious I’m going to start to suspect that you’re an axe murderer. Wait did I just invite an axe murderer to bunk with me?”

 

Bruce laughed a little “It would serve you right.” He said, his eyes looking everywhere but Tony. “I lived between two of my aunts, but lately with my aunt Elaine, her husband and a little cousin. Worked hard to graduate early so I wouldn’t overstay my welcome and got a full scholarship here so here I am.” He lift his head to look at Tony expecting the _ugh a scholarship kid_ look or worse the _he doesn’t have parents_ look, but instead found an awed expression.

 

“A _full scholarship_! That’s amazing! You must be even more brilliant than what I thought, Bruce! They don’t just hand you a scholarship in the university of M…! I mean I knew I had good taste in choosing friends but that’s great! More than great! It’s absolutely awesome!”

 

Bruce laughed. “You’re a dork Tony Stark.” He said, and Tony smiled.

\---

 

After the pizza they hopped up in Bruce’s truck and headed to the nearest Blockbuster. It took them about 20 minutes to decide if they should watch _Star Wars: A New Hope_ or _Star Trek: The Motion Picture._ They went with Star Trek because Bruce hadn’t seen it yet, _that’s a offense to the human race Bruce! I’m certain it must be a crime somewhere._ And went back to the campus. Fortunately Tony’s room wasn’t far from the parking lot. God Bruce was tired. Tony was still chattering about the many merits of Star Trek when they reached the door.

 

“Hey, I just wanted to warn you before you let me sleep here…”

 

“I knew it! You _are_ a murderer!”

 

“No, Tony. I’m pretty sure I’m not a murderer…” Tony chuckled “But sometimes I have really bad nightmares and I might scream or something, don’t worry though if it happens I’ll be fine. You should just let it pass and not wake me. Maybe it be better if just sleep in my truck…”

 

“Shut it, Banner! Look I just got back from boarding school, I’m used to sleeping surrounded by noisy ass people, some of them had nightmares all the time. If it happens it won’t bother me.” Tony opened the door and got in before Bruce could say anything else. So he just stood there for a moment.

 

Seconds later Tony’s head popped out of the door. “Inside Banner! What are you waiting for, a written invitation? Cause I may have some knowing my mom!” Bruce smiled and walked inside.

 

Tony’s room was everything he’d expected. It shouldn’t even be called a room, when it was actually three. One acted as a living room with a huge white sofa and a TV, and then there was a bedroom with a queen sized bed and what looked like a study, it had a desk and a bunch of computers.

 

“I thought you said you had two beds?” Said Bruce anxiously.

 

“Oh, yeah. The sofa is a sofa-bed.” Off course the fancy ass looking couch was also a bed, off course it was.    

 

They didn’t make it through the first halve of the movie. Bruce remembered something about some sort of machine called _V’ger,_ and a lot of the good old Shatner acting. Bruce had watched the TV series; he _was_ a nerd after all. He was pretty sure Tony fell asleep even before he did. They both slept on the sofa, it was huge and really comfortable. Bruce didn’t have any nightmares. College was looking great all ready.

\---

The next day was a blur, they got up and went to the cafeteria for breakfast, it was sort of late about nine am but it was deserted.

 

“Oh Bruce! They must’ve partied all night and we were busy being huge ass nerds and watching Star Trek.” Complained Tony looking around.

 

“Well, it was _your_ idea to watch Star Trek on your first night of college.” He replied. Bruce didn’t mind the almost empty cafeteria, or missing a party. “Besides you look like you’re thirteen _maximum,_ they wouldn’t have let you party with them!”

 

“You hurt me Brucie boy, I look at least fourteen!” Bruce laughed and walked to the buffet.

 

“You really don’t Tony.”

 

Afterwards they went back to the _Admissions and Registration_ building. Tony had been right, there wasn’t a line. Bruce got his keys; thankfully his room was in the same building as Tony’s who offered to help him unpack. And so they spent the rest of the morning unpacking, luckily Bruce’s roommate (some guy named Spencer) didn’t make an appearance.

 

Bruce didn’t have much stuff, just his duffle bag and two small boxes. It was sort of sad, he thought, all his life in those two boxes. Tony didn’t say anything; he just took one and walked to the dorms building chatting about programming. He also didn’t say anything when he found the only photo that Bruce brought with him. Even when it clearly was his mom, a young looking woman with black hair and green eyes. Tony just look at it for a moment smiled and put it on the desk. He didn’t ask anything and Bruce was silently thankful.

 

They went to the cafeteria again for lunch, and Tony complained the whole time. Bruce found it hilarious. He wasn’t used to the cafeteria food, he wasn’t used to not being able to pick, to not having a chef or something.

 

“Weren’t you in boarding school?”

 

“Yeah, but the food was so much better! This is crap Bruce, it’s probably not even meat, it doesn’t look like meat, it doesn’t smell like meat and it certainly doesn’t taste like meat. It’s not meat!”

 

Bruce laughed again. “Just eat your meat, Tony” The other boy grimaced Bruce laughed again.

 

“You laugh too much for your own good.” Complained Tony, still looking suspiciously at the meat.

 

“I really don’t” Bruce didn’t laugh a lot; he usually didn’t laugh at all. But thinking back at the last day with Tony he’d laughed and snorted and smiled way too much.

 

“I must be really funny then.” Bruce snorted, and Tony stuck out his tongue.

 

“Very mature, Stark.” But he was smiling. College life didn't seem frightening anymore. 


End file.
